Ino and Konoha High
by tentenmaniac
Summary: Ino glanced at the boy from across the canteen, he noticed and held her glance; Both pairs of eyes fixed on each others. Neither dared look away. "Who's that?" she managed out. Tenten stopped, noticed the situation and calmly said, "That, is Sasuke Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Hi people this is my second fan fic, please review if you like me, tips welcome. I haven't put the year of school that they are in, as I know it is very different for every part of the world. Lets just say they are around senior 4, age 16. Oh and when I say football I mean soccer, if you're American, not American football.

It was the start of a new school year and many new faces had joined Konoha state high school. One of which was Ino Yamanaka an average grade student who excelled at Netball and Modern languages. On Ino's first day, she was shown around the school by Tenten

Davies, elected pupil council representative for Ino's new form class.

" Hi, I'm Tenten, pleased to meet you. You are in the Kunai house and you will try your best to earn house points through various different house competitions throughout the year," Tenten said as they stopped beside the trophy cabinet.

" This is the house cup," she said pointing to the large and shiny centrepiece.

"The houses are Kunai, which you and I are in, Shuriken who are amazing at sport, Ryuusei, academic genius' and Senbon, the all-rounders."

" Since this school was founded back in 1812, Kunai have never won the trophy, hopefully our luck will change with you here

They both smiled. Ino was tracing her eyes around the cups unable to believe what she was seeing.

"All these cups have been won by the same person for the past three years!" Ino said in amazement. "Ehhh yeah." Tenten struggled.

"Em, Sasuke Uchiha" Ino strained to read. " Who's that," she asked.

" Just some big headed guy in our year, now come on let's carry on with the tour!"

Tenten practically dragged Ino away from the trophy cabinet and hauled her into the library. "This is where we can go at free period to study for tests and thi Hey Neji, come meet the new girl."

Tenten pulled Ino hurriedly by the wrist over to a table where a fairly pale boy with long dark hair was sat reading a book

.  
Tenten sat Ino down abruptly before thrusting herself in to the seat next to the surprisingly handsome boy.

"So", Neji turned himself round and away from his book to face the girls. "You must be Ino Yamanaka" Ino nodded confidently, "That's me," she said grinning.

"How does Konoha compare to your last school," he asked.

"Oh this ones much cooler, it has much more modern facilities and hear there is a really big Netball court."

"So you like Netball. Tenten here is the captain of our team, she is ALWAYS going on about it.

Tenten started blushing insanely.

"Really, you should have said. I love Netball!" Ino declared.

"Sorry, I really didn't know. Do you want to go see the court now?" Tenten asked.

" Sure that sounds great!" Ino chirped " See ya Neji, you better sit with us in the cafeteria today! You're always sitting with Naruto now, he is such an idiot! " " Don't worry, I will!" he called as we left the library.

Once they were safely out of ear shot, Ino confronted Tenten.

"So, do you like him" Ino quizzed, "You were blushing the whole time!"

"Is it really that obvious" Tenten whined. Her hands shot up to feel her burning cheeks. "Afraid so" Ino admitted, giving Tenten a slight hug.

"I've only been here half and hour but I know already that he is cute, nice, smart and the perfect gut for you!"

"Aw, you really think so. That's so sweet. I can tell we're going to be great friends!"

Finally they arrived outside the shiny blue door to the ulra modern gym hall. The girls didn't go in because there was a class in at P.E lesson but they peeped in through the glass frame on the door

.  
There was a boys class in doing football. Ino instantly noticed a very good looking guy with shortish dark hair, who stood out for being miles better than everyone else. " Before you ask, that's Sasuke, the guy who one all the trophies. He's the one scoring all the goals

and making all the others look stupid." Tenten stated.

"You're right, I was about to ask. Man he is so hot! Ino said " Girls always go crazy for him but I don't see him as anything special, he's so mean to everyone. He's a real bully and he doesn't deserve the attention he gets.

" Who are those two standing chatting in the goal posts?" Ino asks, pointing at two boys. One, pretty good looking with longish hair tied messily into a high pony tail, the other, pretty tubby with a cute round face.

" Oh them, that's Shikamaru and Choji, great friends, one's a genius the other's just funny. Both of them are amongst Sasuke's targets.  
The girls watch as Sasuke goes up to Shikamaru, tosses him a mouthful, telling him to stop being lazy and selfish and stop the goals! Sasuke then pushes Choji over aggressively and starts slagging him off about his size.

"Uh, it makes me so annoyed watching that horrid cow, he can't treat people like that, someone should stand up to him!" Tenten writhed, "Come on, lets go to the canteen. Bell's about to go for lunch hour. There's people I really want you to meet!" she piped

excitedly, her mood finally lifting.


	2. Lunch and Lust

**Ok sorry guys, I'm Scottish and I didn't quite realize how different everything is here than it is in America. Sorry about that. Netball is sort of like basketball accept it is designed just for girls so the hoop is lower and you're not allowed moving with the ball. Please review, thanks for the comments on the first chapter, they are great. Just ask if you want me to explain a word or term and I will be back to you by the next day! Enjoy.**

Ino and Tenten reached the canteen before the bell sounded so they could pick the huge round window table at the far corner. "Just wait here, I'll go and get our lunches"

"Thanks" said Ino as she sat herself down on the edge of one of the benches. She didn't much like being the only one in the room, especially since she was new and all.

The bell went before Tenten came back, a horrible loud drone. A girl walked in followed by two others limbering behind like starved puppies. The girl had long, well-styled pink hair. She wore a short and tight fitting red dress and neat black knee high boots. The girl

scanned the room before her eyes lay flat on Ino. The pink haired girl strutted over to Ino awkwardly in her heeled boots. Fake smile, with irate expression didn't really pull off.

" I'm sorry new girl, this table is only available for popular, pretty girls" The pink haired girl swished her overly conditioned hair in Ino's face. " I'm Sakura Haruno, there is NO WAY you can forget it".

"I'm the most popular girl in school, the prettiest, the smartest" Sakura said counting them all up on her fingers. "Oh yeah, and I have the hottest boyfriend around, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Just at that very moment Sasuke entered the lunch hall, paused, and scanned the room. As soon as his eyes fell on Sakura he instantly turned the other way and walked casually.

"Oh Sasuke, Sasuke chops, over here and give your number one fan a huge smooch!"

Sakura swivelled round and made an uneasy stagger in Sasuke's direction, but he had already disappeared.

"Boyfriend! He was scared of your 'prettiest face in the school'" Ino jeered, mimicking Sakura's annoying whiney voice. "He probably thought that enormous fore-head of yours would swallow him up if he came to close."

Sakura spun round and started marching back to Ino. Her followers cowering in the corner, they knew what would happen.

"You did not just say that, you filthy pig! You're in for it now, no one disses me and gets away with it!"

Sakura raised her fist high above Ino's head. Tenten's shrieks were heard a mile away; "Duck Ino, run, quickly!"

With immense power, Sakura's fist came down. Ino regretted strongly what she had said and just sat there, her arms in front of her face waiting for the inevitable.

Smack. The harsh noise of skin clashing. Ino looked up in amazement; she had felt no pain. Someone had caught Sakura's punch. Tenten's arms locked tight around Ino's body,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you on your own, are you ok?

"I'm fine" Ino squeezed out. Her eyes were glued on her rescuer, who had his back facing her.

Sakura stared in amazement, she was sure her punch was unstoppable. "Uh" Sakura managed out, " You are always sympathising with new kids, one day you'll loose your popularity over it."

" I would rather be popular in this group than the 'slutty, it-girl wannabes' group." He said with an unsure confidence and a slight lisp.

Sakura was speechless, her mouth hang wide open.

"Come on girls lets not hang round with these sad losers any longer". She spun round abruptly and trotted away in the direction Sasuke had just left from, her two minions followed behind carrying her coat and bag.

The group at the table waited until Sakura was out of sight before Tenten released her grip on Ino and the mystery knight in shining armour turned round slowly to face his princess.

"Hi, sorry about her, there are lots of idiots in this school, which you will probably find out." The boy had short, black hair, pale skin and trendy clothes: tight fitting t-shirt, baggy jeans loose fitting, open navy shirt and casual trainers.

Ino stared up at him in amazement and awe. "Oh sorry, I never introduced myself, I'm Sai. What's yours?"

Ino never once moved her eyes away from his handsome face. "Eh, eh, em " Ino struggled "Ino, her name's Ino Yamanaka" Tenten said for her.

"Cool, well can sit with you guys" he asked politely "Sure" Ino recovered "And thanks so much for stopping that punch."


End file.
